ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Iji (Game)
Can't wait to start this epic project! For now download link here Plot Iji stars the titular character, Iji Kataiser, waking up from a coma after an alien attack and discovering that most of humanity has been wiped out. She is guided by her brother, Dan, over a PA system to head out to talk to an elite named [[Krotera|''Krotera]] and somehow manage to convince the aliens to leave. Gameplay The game is a 2-D action platformer where they control Iji. The player can jump, crouch, kick down certain doors and even enemies if their 'Strength 'stat is high enough and fire a Tasen Shotgun provided in the beginning. The player can pick up small blue orbs called 'Nano 'to level up. Leveling up provides a stat point which the player allocate to one of many stats and gain certain perks and advantages. Leveling a stat to 10 rewards a special trait that differs per stat. The player can level up their 'Tasen' or 'Komato' proficiency and pick up various weapons. The player will be unable to pick up the weapon if its not high enough, with the weapon highlighting the type and level required to use before it can be taken. The player can also pick up ammo by simply making contact with it, carrying ammo is not level restricted. Characters A list of Iji's characters can be found 'here.' Development The game was developed over the span of 4 years by Daniel Remar from 2004-2008. The game stars a number of voice actors and musicians that help lend their talents over the years directed by Dan. Most of the sectors took weeks t complete, with the exception of sector 5 that was completed in only 3 days. Weeks following release game breaking bugs were still being discovered, prompting Remar to realize that the game will continue to need support after release. Once the game was released the reception was mostly positive, however Remar browsed forums criticizing the game to better fix certain flaws and continued to update and add features to improve the game.http://www.remar.se/daniel/ijiguide_trivia.php Unlockables The game offers several unlockables that are either rewarded for beating the game on a certain difficulty or viewing all 10 posters. Trailer Trivia * Remar has confirmed that the name "Iji" has no real significance, he simply opted to use short exotic names that would be easy to remember. * A website teasing the game was launched prior to its release. 'It is linked here.' * The game has several homages to various video games. The visuals were inspired by the title 'Another Worldhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Another_World_(video_game) * The gameplay can be said to be inspired from ''System Shock 2 with how the player is encourage to do multiple playthroughs and allocate skill points to earn perks and traits. Remar has stated that Iji can be described as a "2D System Shock 2". * An homage to System Shock 2 can be seen in one of the sectors with a pool table. 'Tor also makes a quote when the Scrambler is enabled * Another small homage can be seen when the shotgun and machine gun are cracked to make the explosive auto-shotgun in reference to Blackthorne.http://www.remar.se/daniel/ijiguide_secrets.php * Certain Komato weapon names are references to a 2d vertical side scrolling shooter game titled Tyrian References Category:Iji Category:Games